vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wasp (Shadow Fight)
|-|Shadow Demon= |-|Human= Summary Wasp is one of the Shadow Demons fought by Shadow in Shadow Fight 2's main storyline. She is the fourth demon to be encountered in the game who was the daughter of the Pirate King during the events of Old Wounds, and the Pirate Queen during the main events of the game. She also took part in the plan of getting rid of the Prince, in order to receive very expensive treasures from Shogun. She is described by many as being a traitor who killed her own father for more power (it is later revealed that she was told by Widow that killing her own father is the only way to show men that women can rule) and a very irresponsible leader that gets herself in trouble every time. During the main events of Shadow Fight 2 she becomes corruped by the Shadow Energy that was released to the world by Shadow, who opened The Gates of Shadows, and thus became a Shadow Demon that was stuggling to resist Titan's mind control. She is the owner of the Purple Seal, that can close The Gates of Shadows shut if it is combined with the other five seals that the other Shadow Demons possess. After the defeat of Titan and the destruction of The Gates of Shadows it is highly suspected that she turned back to her human form off-screen. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Wasp Origin: Shadow Fight 2 Gender: Female Age: Possibly in her 20's in Old Wounds. Possibly in her 30's in the Main Storyline. Classification: Shadow Demon, Human, Pirate Queen Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Acrobatics, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact and fight against Shadow, who lacks a body), Attack Reflection (Via Damage Return), limited Damage Boost (Via Precision, must be defeated twice in order for her to consider using it), limited Empowerment (She becomes stronger, tougher and faster by an unknown amount during eclipses, but is reliant on Shadow creating them to begin with), Magic as Explosion Manipulation (Via Dark Implosion), limited Electricity Manipulation (Via Lightning Arrow, must be defeated once in order for her to consider using it), limited Fire Manipulation (Via Fire Pillar, must be defeated twice in order for her to consider using it), limited Flight (Must be defeated once in order for her to consider using it) Attack Potency: Planet level (Put up a good fight against Shadow, who previously defeated Volcano, that stated he would've destroyed the earth with his fire). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Shadow in combat after the previous dodged Hermit's natural, cloud to earth lightning. Can also dodge Shadow's lightning attacks at point blank range, and also attack using lightning) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Peak Human Striking Strength: Planet Class (Can trade blows with Shadow) Durability: Planet level (Can take hits from Shadow) Stamina: Superhuman (Put up a good fight against Shadow before she became tired) Range: Standard to extended melee range with her naginata. Dozens of meters with shurikens and throwing daggers. Up to hundreds of metres with magic. Standard Equipment: Her naginata, throwing daggers and shurikens, the Dark Implosion, Lightning Arrow and Fire Pillar amulets. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Like all the other Shadow Demons, she doesn't use her deadly attacks untill after the enemy proves worthy of her power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Damage Return: ' Wasp's armor and helm are enchanted with Damage Return, allowing her to return the damage she receives back to the opponent, who will take 85% of damage dealt on every hit landed on her. *'Precision: ' Wasp's Naginata and ranged weapons are enchanted with Precision, granting her more chance to make a Critical Hit with increased damage. (Critical Hits are counted as x2 damage, with this enchantment boosting it to x2.5) *'Flying: ' Wasp has a unique flying Perk, with which she can jump onto walls, sprout wings and launch off of them, flying and impaling the opponent with her naginata. She also cannot use this attack if she is too far from any walls. *'Dark Implosion:' Wasp forms dark energy in one hand and smashes it onto the ground, creating a wave of explosions. The explosion travels on the ground until it hits the enemy. *'Lightning Arrow:' Wasp leans back and forms electricity in one of her hands, then leans forward and launches the lightning at the enemy. The lightning travels horizontally across the battlefield. *'Fire Pillar:' Fire Pillar is one of the magic attacks that is not directly aimed at the opponent. Wasp kneels, forming a swirling ball of fire in her hands, and then slams it to the ground. After that a huge pillar of fire rises up from the ground at the opponent's current location. Dark_Implosion(1).gif Hermit_Lightning_Arrow(1).gif Fire_Pillar_SF2(1).gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Pirates Category:Queens Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Magic Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Spear Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Knife Users Category:Shadow Fight (Verse) Category:Tier 5